cinefil0ofandomcom_es-20200214-history
Top 10 mejores actores de la historia
1. ROBERT DE NIRO 1973 Mean Streets ( Malas calles) 1974 El Padrino II (The Godfather: Part II) 1976 Taxi Driver Novecento 1977 New York, New York 1978 The Deer Hunter (El cazador) 1980 Toro salvaje (Raging Bull) El rey de la comedia (King of Comedy) 1984 Érase una vez en América (Once Upon a Time in America) Enamorarse(Falling love) 1986 La misión (The Mission) 1987 Angel Heart (El corazón del ángel en España, en Hispanoamérica Corazón Satánico) Los intocables de Eliot Ness (The Untouchables) 1990 Goodfellas (Uno de los nuestros en España) Despertares (Awakenings) 1991.El Cabo del miedo (El cabo del miedo en España) 1993 Una historia del Bronx (A Bronx Tale) (Actor y director) Vida de este chico 1995 Casino Heat 1996 Sleepers 1997 La cortina de humo Jackie Brown (1997) 2000 Hombres de Honor 2. MARLON BRANDO ' Apocalypse Now (1979) El último tango en París (Last tango in Paris) (1972) El Padrino (The Godfather) (1972) Reflejos en un ojo dorado (Reflections in a Golden Eye) (1967) La jauría humana (The Chase) (1966) Rebelión a bordo (Mutiny on the Bounty) (1962) El rostro impenetrable (One-Eyed Jacks) (1961). Piel de serpiente (The Fugitive Kind) (1959) El baile de los malditos (The Young Lions) (1958) La ley del silencio (On the Waterfront) (1954) Salvaje (The wild one) (1954) Julio César (1953) ¡Viva Zapata! (1952) Un tranvía llamado deseo (An Streetcar Named Desire) (1951) ' 3. AL PACINO 1971 Pánico en Needle Park 1972 El Padrino 1973 Serpico El Espantapájaros 1974 El Padrino II 1975 Tarde de perros 1979 Justicia para todos 1980 A la caza 1983 Scarface 1989 Melodía de seducción 1991 Frankie y Johnny 1990 El Padrino III 1992 Scent of a Woman Glengarry Glen Ros 1993 Carlito's Way (Atrapado por su pasado) 1995 Heat 1997 Donnie Brasco 1999 El dilema 2004 El mercader de Venecia 4. GREGORY PECK El despertar (The Yearling) (1946) Duelo al sol (Duel in the Sun) (1946). Almas en la hoguera (Twelve O'Clock High) (1949) El pistolero (The Gunfighter) (1950) El hidalgo de los mares (1951) Las nieves del Kilimanjaro (The Snows of Kilimanjaro) (1952) El mundo en sus manos (The World in His Arms) (1952) El millonario (The Million Pound Note) (1953), Vacaciones en Roma (Roman Holiday) (1953), El hombre del traje gris (The Man in the Gray Flannel Suit) (1956), Moby Dick (Moby Dick) (1956), El vengador sin piedad (The Bravados) (1958), Horizontes de grandeza (The Big Country) (1958), Los cañones de Navarone (The Guns of Navarone) Cape Fear (El cabo del terror) (1962), La conquista del Oeste (How the West Was Won) Matar a un ruiseñor (To Kill a Mockingbird) (1962) Y llegó el día de la venganza (Behold a Pale Horse) (1964), La noche de los gigantes (The Stalking Moon) Yo vigilo el camino (I Walk the Line) (1970), La profecía (The Omen) (1976), Los niños del Brasil (The Boys from Brazil) (1978), Escarlata y negro (The Scarlet and the Black) (TV) (1983), 5. JACK NICHOLSON 2006: Infiltrados 2003:Cuando menos te lo esperas 2002: A propósito de Schmidt 2001: The Pledge (El juramento) 1997: Mejor... imposible (As Good As It Gets) 1995: Cruzando la oscuridad (The Crossing Guard) 1992: Algunos hombres buenos (A Few Good Men) 1989: Batman (Joker) 1985: El honor de los Prizzi (Prizzi´s Honor) 1983: La fuerza del cariño (Terms Of Endearment) 1981: Rojos (Reds) 1981: El cartero siempre llama dos veces (The Postman Always Rings Twice) 1980: El resplandor (The Shining) 1975: Alguien voló sobre el nido del cuco 1974: Chinatown 1970: Mi vida es mi vida (Five Easy Pieces) 1969 Easy Rider 6. BURT LANCASTER Atlantic City (1980) Novecento, 1900 (película) (1976) Confidencias (1974) La venganza de Ulzana (1972) Los temerarios del aire (1969) Los profesionales (1966) El tren (1964) Siete días de mayo (1964) El gatopardo (1963) Ángeles sin paraíso (1963) El hombre de Alcatraz (1962) Vencedores o vencidos (1961) Los jóvenes salvajes (1961) El fuego y la palabra (1960) Mesas separadas (1958) Torpedo (1958) Chantaje en Broadway (1957) Duelo de titanes (1957) Trapecio (1956) La rosa tatuada (1955) El hombre de Kentucky (1955) Veracruz (1954) Apache (1954) Su majestad de los mares del Sur (1954) De aquí a la eternidad (1953) El temible burlón (1952) 7. HENRY FONDA (1939) El joven Lincoln ("Young Mr. Lincoln") (1939) Corazones indomables ("Drums Along the Mohawk") (1940) Las uvas de la ira ("The Grapes of Wrath") (1946) Pasión de los fuertes (1948) Fort Apache (1957) Doce hombres sin piedad ("12 Angry Men") (1959) El hombre de las pistolas de oro ("Warlock") (1962) La conquista del Oeste ("How the West Was Won") (1968) Hasta que llegó su hora ("Once Upon a Time in the West") (1970) El día de los tramposos ("There Was a Crooked Man") (1981) En el estanque dorado o La laguna dorada ("On Golden Pond") 8. PAUL NEWMAN 2005 Empire Falls TV 2002 Camino a la perdición 1986 El color del dinero 1982 Veredicto final 1977 Slap Shot (El Castañazo) 1973 El golpe El hombre de Mackintosh 1972 El juez de la horca 1969 Dos hombres y un destino 1967 La leyenda del indomable Un hombre 1966 Cortina rasgada 1963 Hud El más salvaje entre mil 1961El buscavidas 1960 Éxodo 1956 Marcado por el odio 1958 La gata sobre el tejado de zinc El zurdo El largo y cálido verano 9. KIRK DOUGLAS Retorno al pasado (Out of the Past), 1947, de Jacques Tourneur. Carta a tres esposas (A Letter to Three Wives), 1949, de Joseph L. Mankiewicz. El ídolo de barro (Champion), 1949, de Mark Robson. • El gran carnaval (Ace in the Hole), 1951, de Billy Wilder. • Brigada 21 (Detective Story), 1951, de William Wyler. • La ley de la fuerza (The Big Trees), 1952, de Felix Feist. • Río de sangre (The Big Sky), 1952, de Howard Hawks. • Cautivos del mal (The Bad and the Beautiful), 1952, de Vincente Minnelli. • Tres amores (The Story of Three Loves), 1953, de Vincente Minnelli y Gottfried Reinhardt, epis. Equilibrio (Equilibrium). • Ulises (Ulisse), 1954, de Mario Camerini. • Veinte mil leguas de viaje submarino (20.000 Leagues Under the Sea), 1954, de Richard Fleischer. • Hombres temerarios (The Racers), 1955, de Henry Hathaway. • La pradera sin ley (Man Without a Star), 1955, de King Vidor. • El loco del pelo rojo, 1956, de Vincente Minnelli. • Duelo de titanes (Gunfight at the O.K. Corral), 1957, de John Sturges. • Senderos de gloria (Paths of Glory), 1957, de Stanley Kubrick. • Los vikingos (The Vikings), 1958, de Richard Fleischer. • El último tren de Gun Hill (Last Train from Gun Hill), 1959, de John Sturges. • Un extraño en mi vida (Strangers When We Meet), 1960, de Richard Quine. • Espartaco (Spartacus), 1960, de Stanley Kubrick. El último atardecer (The Last Sunset), 1961, de Robert Aldrich. • Los valientes andan solos (Lonely Are the Brave), 1962, de David Miller. • El último de la lista (The List of Adrian Messenger), 1963, de John Huston. • Siete días de mayo (Seven Days in May), 1964, de John Frankenheimer. • Los héroes de Telemark (The Heroes of Telemark), 1965, de Anthony Mann. • La sombra de un gigante (Cast a Giant Shadow), 1966, de Melville Shavelson. • ¿Arde París? (Is Paris Burning?), 1966, de René Clément. • Mafia (The Brotherhood), 1968, de Martin Ritt. • El compromiso (The Arrangement), 1969, de Elia Kazan. • El día de los tramposos (There Was a Crooked Man...), 1970, de Joseph L. Mankiewicz 9.(bis) CHARLON HESTON La batalla de Midway (1976) The Omega Man (1971) El último hombre... vivo El más valiente entre mil (1968) El planeta de los simios (1968) Kartum (1966) El señor de la guerra1965) El tormento y el éxtasis (1965) 55 días en Pekín (1963) Mayor Dundee (1964) El Cid (1961) Ben-Hur (1959) Horizontes de grandeza (1958) Los diez mandamientos (1956) Sed de mal (1958) 10. DANIEL DAY LEWIS 1987 La insoportable levedad del ser 1985 Mi hermosa lavandería 1989 Mi pie izquierdo 1993 En el nombre del padre La edad de la inocencia 1992 El último mohicano 1996 El crisol 1997 The Boxer 2002 Gangs of New York 2007 Pozos de ambición 2012 Lincoln